


Sweetie!

by The_Other_Timeless_Child



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Other_Timeless_Child/pseuds/The_Other_Timeless_Child
Summary: A continuation of sorts.So read Thirteenth's Wife by Glasmond first.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 41





	Sweetie!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thirteenth's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637461) by [Glasmond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasmond/pseuds/Glasmond). 



The Doctor still slightly disappointed watched as River walked around the center console, hand sliding along the edge, pausing to touch a control. “River, come back?”

Nearly to the opposite side she looks up “Always, My Love”

A slight smile graces the Doctor’s face, “I mean...right now, could you come back over here?”

River mildly confused, walks back, but stops several paces away from where she would’ve stood with 11 or 12.

“Don’t move”. The Doctor takes two steps forward, stops standing awkwardly, hands clasped behind her back.

“Sweetie…You need not to make yourself uncomfortable, on my behalf”.

The Doctor makes a face and shakes her head, “I’m not”. They stand like that for awhile, the Doctor slowly inching closer to River. “We were in America in 1955, in a hotel room, Ryan and Yaz had to hide when a police officer came into the room, to warn us away, Graham put his arm on my shoulder.” The Doctor makes another face. “I didn’t like it, but just now I also didn’t like it when you walked away.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I jumped to conclusions did I? This body is still new and fresh for you, you haven’t really taken the time to _explore it_ , is that it?”

The Doctor aware of what River is suggesting, makes another scrunchy face. “I don’t think I want to do that.” Pauses unsurely, though. “But when we run, holding hands can be ok..”

“Do you want to try holding my hand right now, even without the running?” The Doctor nods and takes another step forward, clasping one of River's hands in both of hers. “Okay...that’s ok, good” The Doctor leans her head against River to try to snuggle into the crook of her arm. River shifts to put her free arm around the Doctor.

River smiles fondly down at the Doctor. “Are you doing OK?”, The Doctor nods, “Yes, but no…more, please.” River squeezes the arm she’s holding, “Of course, My Love”.


End file.
